In order for the Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) SAP to run efficiently on a multiprocessor server in a multi-tier client/server environment, there is devised a process where one can systematically apply proven methodology to evaluate and optimize the software components to achieve the best system performance on multiprocessor servers.
In the entire ERP implementation, software comprises fifty percent of the tuning opportunity. The other fifty percent is hardware tuning. Thus, a fine tuned software component ensures that one is halfway to achieving the goal of a well-tuned ERP implementation.
The description of how each tier interacts with each other, as well as how the SD benchmark was simulated was described in detail in the co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 11/157,393, entitled “Process For Optimizing An Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) Application SAP On Multiprocessor Servers”.
Further information on how to fine-tune hardware components was described in the co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 11/157,394, entitled “Process For Optimizing Hardware Components For An Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) Application SAP On Multiprocessor Servers”.
The present process focuses on the software layer, which consists of the operating system (OS), an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) application SAP, and Database Management System (DBMS) software. The process evaluates and identifies software tuning opportunities for each component in a systematic manner.